Elemental Nations Survival Game
by NeoGamer93
Summary: When kami knows her time is running out she is forced to bring back the survival game that hasn't been used for millennia. Now a new group of diary holders are forced to fight for their lives. Who will win the game and be the new kami?
1. Chapter 1:The Game Begins

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Future Diary.**

Naruto Uzumaki was a young teen who kept to himself. He was 5'5" tall with spiky blonde hair and with 6 birthmarks on his cheeks that look like whiskers. He wears a black muscle shirt that shows off his athletic build, with a brown jacket over it. He also wears jean shorts, and dark blue sneakers, tied to his leg was a kunai holder, for you see Naruto comes from an ancient ninja clan. The Uzumaki clan were known as the worlds best seal masters, alas such knowledge has not been practiced for generations. Regardless of this the young man has been trained in the use of throwable weapons, such as kunai,senbon, throwing knives etc. For you see before he could be trained to unlock his chakra for jutsu a great tragedy happened, the death of his parents. Since then he has only continued his weapons training, for that is when he feels closest to his parents.

He was never a outgoing person due to his lack of friends, and with the death of his parents since he was five years old didn't help much, but little did anyone know that he did have one friend, who he believed to just be imaginary but will soon discover that she is real.

For you see naruto's friend is none other that kami herself. This is where the story _begins._

"Kami" said Naruto where he is teleported to kami's throne room.

"Hello Naruto how are you?" asks Kami.

"Just fine kami" replied Naruto.

"Hi Naruto" said a small girl with dark skin and silver bracelets. She is wear a pink shirt and tan pant, with a tail coming from her tailbone and small white boots. Her name is Mur Mur.

"Hey Mur Mur" Said Naruto.

As Naruto sits in Kami's throne room he checks his phone and starts to type what is happening around him, when Kami sees this she is deep in thought.

'Hmmm it seems I have found a way to choose my successor but that game hasn't been used for a millennium but I can't choose just anyone to rule this world unless they prove worthy' thought Kami.

"Hey Naruto what if I told you I can give your diary the ability to see into the future upto 90 days" said Kami.

"I would say it's impossible since you are just a figment of my imagination but if you could it would be great to really be able to see what would happened before it does. I just wish it could be real, but why would you do this for me?" asked Naruto.

"Well think of it as a gift for your friendship and to see if by allowing you to see the future what would you do to either prevent an event or to allow it to play out as normal" said Kami.

"Then I would gladly accept it, but like I said since this is all just my imagination it could never be", said Naruto.

"Well then Naruto I guess it's time you returned to the real world to go about you day. See you soon", said Kami.

" Ok see you later Kami, bye Mur Mur" said Naruto as he leaves.

"So your bringing back that old game huh kami well lets hope it goes better than the last time it was played" said Mur Mur.

"I hope so too Mur Mur but I have a feeling that it will be different as I will put in a change in the rules pertaining to the winner" said Kami.

"What changes have you decided Kami"? Asked Mur Mur.

"I will give the winner the choice of ruling by themselves or with the one they love as opposed to the rule where only one can rule" said Kami.

"Well lets see how this new survival game plays out but why not just tell Naruto what will really happen"? Asked Mur Mur.

"it's part of the fun that they are surprised by the fact that they are going to participate in the survival game without knowing until the time comes to start the game". Said Kami.

Back with Naruto.

As he woke up to hear his phone ring, he sees that his daily diary entry has already been filled."Huh did I sleep text in my diary" said Naruto as he reads the entry. _8:00 AM I wake up to my phone ringing. 8:30 AM the news plays a clip of another victim of the serial killer. 8:45 AM I walk to school and see other students rushing by me. 9:00 AM I arrive at school and avoid everyone till I get to class._ "What the fuck I didn't write this, is this what will happen today?" said Naruto, he shakes his head 'no it can't be true this must be a joke it can't be real' thought Naruto. When he is done getting ready it's 8:30 AM and the news plays the crime scene clip, 'ok that has to just be a coincidence this is not real' he thought, but just as he leaves by 8:45 AM he sees the other students rushing to class. 'Ok now this is just freaky' thought Naruto. As soon as class starts Naruto sits in his seat thinking about what has happened so far. 'Ok calm down and think, you have a phone that can tell you what will happen during the day. How is this possible? Just yesterday it was just a regular phone where I wrote down the things that happen around me. Can this really be what Kami did when she spoke about being able to see the future?' Thought Naruto, as he goes about his day his phone goes staticy and he sees that something has changed. _During math class we have a pop quiz._ During the test I check my phone to see the answers soon after the test I look around only to see another student look back at me. 'What the hell was that!? Why did she look at me like that? Thought Naruto.

This student is none other than Hinata Hyuuga, she is a straight a student and the most beautiful girl in the class. She has long dark blue/violet hair that reaches her lower back, she wears a lavender and cream colored hoody and dark blue pants along with medium heeled shoes. Her skin is a healthy pale that brings out her lavender eyes. 'Hinata is the most popular girl in school, why would she look at me at all'? Thought Naruto. Just as the bell rings to let the students leave Naruto wonders this as he walks home while reading his diary.

 _3:00 Pm school ends and I start heading home._

 _At 3:15 Pm a couple of officers ask me if I know anything about the recent murder._

 _4:00 Pm I arrive home to see that my adoptive mom is still working. So I decide to head out back to practice my throwing. I manage to hit the bullseye on three targets while the last two are to the left and right of the bullseye. After an hour of practice I manage to hit the five bullseye on each target. With that done I start my daily laps to keep my speed and stamina. After two hours I hear my adoptive mother arrive so I head inside to get ready for dinner._

"Huh so far I can't see anything bad about having this diary" said Naruto, 'but just to be safe I'll see what happens tomorrow, he thought.

As the next day comes Naruto is in class where he is asked by a student if he aced the test. This student is Kiba Inuzuka, he is 5'5" tall with shaggy black hair and red fang tattoo marks on his cheeks. Kiba wears a black jacket that is kept closed along with black jeans and black sneakers, he has a pet dog named akamaru but with the no pets rule he is left at home. "Hey think you aced the test?" asked Kiba. "Heh don't know but who can really score higher than you"? Replied Naruto. "Tsk why do you have to be such a kissass." Grumbled Kiba. Soon enough class starts like normal, if you can call being taked about behind your back normal for Naruto but soon that all changes when I realize that on hinatas desk is a Mur Mur clay model, "that must have been what she was working on during class" thought Naruto. "But if so how does she know her if I had made her and Kami from my imagination" said Naruto to himself. When Hinata enters the class room Naruto hears the static noise from his phone which shows that by _5:15 Pm he is cornered by the serial killer and killed. DEAD END._

"Oh fuck me, now I have to worry about the serial killer but why am I being targeted!? Yelled Naruto in a panic which isn't helped when hinata suddenly appears.

"Hello Uzumaki" greeted Hinata.

'Ok not only did she look at me yesterday she also knows my clan name' thought Naruto.

"You got a DEAD END right"? Asked Hinata.

Now creeped out Naruto asked how she knew as she slowly advances.

"I saw it coming a mile away" replied Hinata.

Backing up a bit Naruto soon runs out of the classroom trying to get away from his suppose killer. As she runs throw town he is checking his phone which changes again and shows that he soon runs into an ally to escape but is surprised by Hinata who is waiting there causing him to turn around yelling that she should bother someone else. Still running by people and nearly knocking someone over Naruto thinks that this whole thing is weird believing himself to be the only one with the future diary. Soon he runs into the elevator of a building still being constructed. Thanks to the training from his dad he is only a little out of breath as he waits for the elevator to close and take him to the fourteenth floor but is shocked when Hinata appears again.

As she walks into the elevator she shows her own diary which shocks Naruto that there is another diary holder right in front of him. Believing her to be his killer he slowly reaches for his kunai, but is stopped by Hinata kissing him, now Naruto may not be that out going but he knows that a girl like Hinata or any girl for that matter just kisses someone like this. Naruto is so surprised he doesn't move after the kiss ends. As they ridge the elevator Hinata explains that because of her diary is full of what Naruto does every ten minutes calling it the diary of future love, which causes Naruto to believe Hinata to be a stalker. Soon Hinata looks to her right saying that the serial killer known as third the bad apple amount the diary holders and the one slated to kill Naruto. When they reach floor fourteen Hinata randomly choose other floors before hitting the button for floor 17 the top floor where they leave the elevator while third is following them. Now trapped Naruto thinks that Hinata will get him killed if she calls the shots while she's stretching and telling him that you can run but you can't hide saying fits the scene perfectly and tell him that this way they can kill Third before he kills them, as she points to the kunai still in Naruto's hand. With that they hide, Hinata by the entrance and Naruto by the edge of the building waiting for Third to show up and pull out his diary. Soon he shows up looking for them being unable to find them he pulls his phone out to find the just as he does Hinata runs out of her hiding spot which startles Third into giving Naruto the chance to throw his kunai taking out Thirds diary which causes him to back up as if he was stuck physically. Soon enough a hole appears in the center of his being and his body twists and turns until he is sucked into himself and erased from existence. Once that's done Hinata stretches and says "that's it"? In disappointment thinking there could've been a little blood.

Now thoroughly freaked out Naruto goes to Kami for answers.

"hello Naruto I see you have already seen what your diary can do now right." Said Kami.

"I have, and I demand to know what the fuck is going on. You never said anything about not being the only Future Diary." Said Naruto.

"Nor do I recall saying the ability of future sight was yours alone." Said Kami.

"That's a cheap shot Kami" said Naruto.

"Relax Naruto I have not deceitful towards you, I said this was a test and it is in your favor for being its first victor" said Kami.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about? Asked that they are teleported to a huge ring platform with other shadowy figures with Kami in the center of the ring.

"Now that you are all here we can begin, now as you are aware your diaries have been given the ability to see 90 days into the future. That being said when you receive a DEAD END entry you can take steps in avoiding it and changes the course of the game. By choosing a different course of action can lead to other roads that can give you a new DEAD END entry or be safe till another entry shows up. But I should warn you that should you diary come to ruin so too will the holder of the diary, so take care of your diary as it is you life line". Said Kami. At this point Naruto is addressed by Kami as she explains that his death at the hands of third was set it stone, yet by a miracle he was able to reduce it to just scribbles in the sand. Whether by luck or cunningness has yet to be seen regardless of this you may very well be my Champion. Now he who weathers the vicious onslaught of this survival game shall win a throne unimaginable, indeed he will succeed me to be ruler of space time as its new god, look around you 11 of you remain, henceforth allow you warrior spirit it's release and vie for control of the universe as its reborn god. Announced Kami.

With that all of the shadowy leave but not without leaving a few remarks.

Shadow # 12 "See you soon 1st".

Shadow # 11 "I hope we meet again 1st".

Shadow # 10 "I need to feed my pets".

Shadow # 9 "Heh see you soon".

Shadow # 8 "Oh my children need me back at the orphanage good Bye."

Shadow # 7 "See you weaklings later".

Shadow # 6 "Your future is still unknown".

Shadow # 5 "Hehehe let's play sometime".

Shadow # 4 "Don't worry I'll try to help you out".

Shadow # 3 DEAD END

Shadow # 2 just stares at 1st.

"Well just fucking perfect now I have to worry about being killed by other diary holders". Said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto Hinata's here to keep you safe because that how much I love you". Said Hinata.

 **And thus the game starts who will win and who will fall next? Please read an review also there's a poll on my profile for my other story please vote for what you think I should do.**


	2. Chapter 2:Ninth's Debut

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Future Diary.**

After the most confusing clusterfuck of a day he had, all Naruto wanted to do to sleep it off and beleive it all just to be a bad dream. Sadly for him this is all real evident by the fact to since the first meeting of the diary holders Hinata has been busy sending him texts every few minutes.

"Man she doesn't now when to quit does she" said Naruto. 'Wait how the fuck did she get my phone number anyway I sure as hell didn't give it to her, so how did she even get it? Fuck this is starting to feel like those horror movies, where things aren't really explained but happen anyway' thought Naruto.

By now you might be thinking why he isn't taking the chance to have the most popular and beautiful girl as his girlfriend, the answer is that regardless of her willingness to help and the assistance with killing Third she is also a diary holder what's to say that she won't just backstab him when he least expects it right? Then again what choice does he have, she's the only one that seems to care enough to help him, talk about a damned if you do and damned if you don't scenario.

The next day during class Naruto contemplates whether or not to ask Hinata for some help in this whole thing, but decides against it. Sure it was tempting since she is a diary holder but that the main problem about this whole deal being that they are all fighting each other to be the next Kami.

Soon enough the class ends and Hinata heads out to her next class. Now alone Naruto starts to leave but as he does he is stopped by someone.

"Hey sorry to bother you but can you help me find the teachers lounge I'm still getting used to the my way around this school"? Said a young woman that's about 20 years old with dark purple hair that is tied into a fan type ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a mesh suit that starts from the neck and ends just at her thighs, over which is a brown jacket that is kept opened. She has an rusty orange skirt which is held by a dark blue belt along with red shoes. This is Anko Mitarashi the ninth diary holder.

Being that Naruto hadn't heard her come in is startled by the sudden question that by reflex he grabs a kunai and throws it just as he turns around, thankfully it misses her and is stuck in the wall.

"YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO, THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THE KUNAI DAMMIT! Yelled Anko.

"Well then you shouldn't have sneaked up on me, fuck nearly had a heart attack because of you." said Naruto.

"Whatever, look can you help me or not? I'm actually looking to find info on Mizuki, by the way did you know anything about him other then him being your home room teacher"? Asked Anko with a smirk on her face.

"Not really I tend to stay out of people's lives as much as I can, why do you ask? Asked Naruto.

"Oh now this is fucking funny the top student doesn't know that he was taught be the very same serial killer he killed just last night hahahaha" said Anko who found the whole thing hilarious.

As this was going on Hinata is in the girls looker room changing into her P.E uniform with her phone on a stool next to her when suddenly her diary changes to alert her that Naruto is alone with another diary holder and is afraid for Naruto's safety and quickly rushes back to help him.

"What the fuck do you mean to tell me that the serial killer was my teacher!? Yelled/asked Naruto.

"Well duh dumbass didn't you think it odd that Mizuki never showed up today"? Asked Anko. "Though to be honest I guess his murder diary didn't help much in hunting down his next victim I think you may know him very well what with his next victim was none other than first. Stated Anko.

"Oh fuck me side ways". Said Naruto thinking how this could get any worse.

"Hmm cool phone you got there" stated Anko when she looks at him with a knowing look. "First"

Just as she said that his phone shows that he is given a DEAD END. 'Oh great another fucking dead end' thought Naruto. Just as he receives the DEAD END on his phone Hinata come in swinging a fire extinguisher at Anko who jumps back towards the window.

"Too late little girl I'm Anko Mitarashi the ninth diary holder if you think Third was scary wait till you see what I have in store kiddies" said anko as she jumps out the window, just as she does multiple explosions go off killing anyone caught in the blast.

"Fuck that bitch is insane" said Naruto as he sees all the destruction caused by the explosions.

"Yeah she really is" replied Hinata who's uniform got dirty from shielding Naruto.

"So what do we do now"? Asked Naruto.

"For now we keep our heads down and try to make it to somewhere safer". Replied Hinata.

After she said they start to make their way to the staircase to head downstairs. Every few minutes Naruto checks his phone to see if the path is clear to take or if they need to find another way. Soon they stop in front of class 2-0 when they hear Ninth address the other students.

"Alright listen up all you shitstains I have rigged the school with military grade explosives with motion sensors, so if you don't want your asses blown up I suggest you stay put, thats right dipshits this school is now my hostage" said Anko with the use of a megaphone.

"Yep definetly Insane." said Naruto.

As Naruto says this Hinata thinks to her self that no matter the cost she will keep her love safe. Just as Naruto checks his phone it reads that a bomb is set to go off in class 2-0 which causes Hinata to look and the classroom sign and sees its the class room behind them, quickly tackling Naruto the avoid the blast.

"It seems that she can tell where we are with her diary and is leading us around I suggest that we try to get back to the others maybe they can help us." said Hinata.

"Maybe but will they believe us about the future diary thing I mean it's because of me that we're in this mess in the first Place, besides even if we get there remember Anko has motion sensors attached to the bombs, I believe our best bet is to see if by confronting her she will let the others go without anymore bloodshed" said Naruto. Just then Narutos diary goes of it says: _by 1:30 Pm we reach the other side of the school where I see Kiba in the hallway and I walk toward him letting myself be seen, but as I do I can't shake this feeling that something is not right which is not helped by the look on his face, just as I realize that this is a trap and that Hinata tried to stop me too late I fought back as much as i could and took down a few students before I'm taken down down and my diary taken and Hinata is held hostage as I am taken to Ninth, as Hinata is taken back to the classroom with the others._

'Knowing that this is risky I take the chance since that seems like a good way to get close to Ninth to go for the Kill as much as I hate it she can't be left alive' Thought Naruto with that they both make their way over to the other side of the building when Hinata realizes something is off since her diary hasn't changed for awhile now just as they get to the other side she hears Naruto say something as he starts to leave his hiding spot "NO NARUTO DON'T yelled Hinata.

Its at this point that an officer tells the chief that the snipers are in position. "Call them off" said the chief.

"Excuse me sir but are you sure that's wise I mean this is Anko Mitarashi we're talking about here we'll have no leverage if she not in the crosshairs". Said the officer.

"It wouldn't matter if she is or isn't in the line of fire the snake has wired the bombs to go off if her vitals go flat, she's made herself the very trigger". Said the chief.

"Alright I'll call them off, but what will we do now? Asked the officer.

"For now nothing we'll just wait until the opportune moment". Said the chief.

"Yes sir." saluted the officer who left to give the order for the snipers to come back.

Back with Naruto and Hinata just as Naruto comes out of hiding and walks toward Kiba ignoring Hinata's warning.

"Hey Kiba looking for someone". Naruto said as he sees Kiba turn to him with a look between serious and scared.

Just like his diary said the other students attempt the ambush where he is forced to fight the off. The first one tries to grapple Naruto's arm to subdue him, but is taken by surprised when Naruto breaks the grapple and shoulder tosses him into the wall and is knocked unconscious. The other students saw this decide that one on one won't work so they try to gang up on him. Now being surrounded by five students Naruto waits for the first move, then the one to his left tries to jab him in the chest is blocked and tripped by a sweep kick, then the one on he right tried to blind side Naruto but it fails as Naruto grabs his fist, kicks his feet out from under him and tosses him into the one in front of him who tried to rush him while he was distracted knocking both over by now the first student that attacked first got back up and with the help of the last two overpowered Naruto and subdued him and with him and Hinata held hostage they take Naruto to Anko where his diary is placed between them next to a bomb. As she watches all this go down Hinata snaps because she believes it's her fault that Naruto was captured and that the other students just care about themselves so she breaks out of the hold out starts running out the class and sets off the bombs yelling that since they sold Naruto out they don't deserve to live and they can get blown to hell.

Shocked that there was a loose canon among the students Anko is stuned while the ones holding Naruto run away while he thinks that Hinata is causes needless death and destruction when he had everything under control.

"Sir come look at this"! Yelled the officer.

"I'm going in" said the chief.

"DAMMIT HINATA YOUR MAKING IT WORSE CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Naruto.

"Heh it doesn't really matter because in ten minutes this whole place will be blown to hell" said Anko

"The fuck you say Ninth." said Naruto.

"You Heard me First better make your peace before they go off hahahaha" said Anko before

(Bang)

"Your at a twelve I need you to bring it down to a four, Ninth. Said the shooter.

"About time you showed up Fourth, I was starting to think you were going to be a no show. Said Ninth.

"Just give up Ninth make it easy for everyone" said the chief.

"Ok not to sound rude but who the hell are you"? Asked Naruto.

"Sorry about the sudden appearance but my name is Itachi Uchiha but you know me better as Fourth. Said Itachi he is a tall man about 6' even with shoulder length black hair, he is wearing a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue dress pants and black dress shoes, he has black colored eyes and tear trough lines on each side of his nose, he currently has a revolver pointed at Ninth.

'Great another diary holder well at least he's a cop so hopefully he can help us, but I should keep my guard up just in case. Thought Naruto.

"You can relax First being a god doesn't work for me, no my passion is bringing criminals to justice. Said Itachi.

"Ok if you two are done with your dick measuring I have some demands that need to be addressed. Said Anko.

...

...

...

"I'll take your silence as the go ahead, I want you to blow the little pricks brains out then do yourself in, it's bad enough that the prick nearly killed me earlier I am not letting a fucking pacifist type vigilanty cop roaming around. Demanded Anko.

"You can take your demand and shove it up your ass Anko" Said Itachi.

"Fine then I'll just blow everyone to hell, what now Fourth. Said Anko.

Now being backed into a corner Itachi had to make the choice of one life over the lives of the students and regrettably points his gun at Naruto.

"Oh you fucking dick, selling out to her just like that after all the tough talk you do this. Said Naruto

"Sorry First but she has me by the balls now, for what it's worth you death will weigh on me. Said Itachi, as he pulls back the hammer of the revolver.

"Oh shove it Pig, you are just like everyone else just as things go wrong you decide to save yourself, do you really think she will not blow this place to hell just because you gave in to her demands. This is Anko Fucking Mitarashi the terrorist and if you thought she was bad before now with her being a diary owner she can take it to levels you have yet to see, so go ahead shot me do it motherfucker pull the trigger and get it over with you bastard". Said Naruto.

Just as he says that Hinata jumps from the second floor window breaking it as she does, in her hands is an axe that she swings at Ninth as she lands knocking the touch pad that she had been using to set off the bombs throughout the school and making Ninth back up from Hinata.

"Go ahead First and grab your Diary, listen if you have the balls to talk like that to the chief of police like you did then you should have no trouble with Ninth now go and help your Girl as well I'll cover you, use that fire in you use it as your weapon and show everyone what it means to be brave in the face of death". Said Itachi.

With that Naruto puts on a fox-like smirk that with his birthmarks made him look like a devious fox and runs toward his diary, and once he grabs it continues on toward Ninth herself.

"SHIT the little fucker still has some fight in him" said Anko as she see Naruto coming at her while pulling out another Kunai just as she's in throwing distance he throws it but because of Ninths diary being the Escape Diary she was able to dodge it, deciding to cut her losses before she gets injured or worse killed she sets of some smoke bombs which cover her while she grabs a motorcycle that she uses to escape while saying that she will return to finish what she started.

Once the danger passes, and with the other students seeing Naruto being brave they start to feel guilty because of their cowardness in the face of danger. With that Naruto, Hinata and Itachi regroup to discuss the situation they are now in.

"Well the remaing students are being treated for any wounds they might have suffered and the fire fighters and bomb squads are making a sweep to find any other survivers and bomb still around. You can bet your ass that Ninth and the others will be gunning for you First, which is why I suggest that we team up and form an alliance I don't really care what we call ourselves, I just care about bringing criminals to justice so what do you say First"? Asked Itachi.

"I say you can go fuck yourself Fourth you have your own way of dealing with this whole mess and I have mine, its as you said I have to be brave in the face of death well this is not my first time seeing death in the face and survive and it won't be the last". Said Naruto.

"Very well Naruto, best of luck in the game First". Said Itachi.

"To you as well Fourth". Replied Naruto.

As this goes on Hinata has a diary entry marked for July 28 which reads:

 _7/28 21:10_

 _Naruto and Hinata become one._

 _HAPPY END._

After she reads this a smile is on her face because she will be with the one she loves.

"Hey Hinata you ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-Kun I'm ready to go". Replied Hinata.

With that they both leave the remains of the school, wondering what will happen next and how long can they survive the game for.

 **Well theres chapter 2 of the Elemental Nations Survival Game Ninth and fourth are revealed, but who is next? Stay tuned to find out NeoGamer93 out. Please read and review also vote on my poll.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Discovery

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto or future diary.**

It's been a few days since the school bombing incident, and things were slowly returning to normal, well as normal as it can be for our blonde Diary holder Naruto, aka the First diary holder. After declining Itachi, aka the Fourth diary holder's offer on working together Naruto has not seen him since, but believing that because he is First the other unknown identities of the remaining diary holders will come to light from targeting Naruto from the get go. For this reason Fourth has both Naruto and Hinata, aka the Second diary holder under surveillance should any diary holder make their move, both First and Second will be lent a hand if things go south. Now being under surveillance by the police force, Itachi's diary aka the Case Diary is able to be used to its potential as it will keep Fourth updated on the whereabouts of both First and Second and anyone involved with them or the game they find themselves in and be prepared to move in at any given moment.

"Well sir we got the ones you requested under surveillance, but do you think it's wise to do this? I mean the kid was clear that he didn't want us involved in his life, regardless if this is for their safety". Asked the young Officer.

"Don't worry about the details for now Iruka, just keep watching them for now and inform me if anything happens". Said Itachi as he looks through his diary entries to see if anything has changed. 'So far things have been silent, don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, I guess I'll have to wait and see'. Thought Itachi.

"Yes Sir" said the now named Iruka, he's a young man about 25 years of age, he has light brown hair that is combed back and is tied in a pony tail at the back, he is wearing a forest green button up suit with a beige dress shirt underneath along with matching dress pants and black shoes. On the bridged of his nose is a scar that runs horizontally across it, and his eyes are a dark brown color.

"By the way has any news on Anko's whereabouts come in yet"? Asked Itachi.

"I'm afraid not sir, ever since she disappeared after the school bombing shes been off the grid, who knows when she'll show up again?" said Iruka.

"Hmmm very well your dismissed Iruka, let me know if anything changes." Said Itachi.

"Yes Sir." Replied Iruka.

'Whats your next move Ninth'. Thought Itachi.

While things are calm for the police force, the same cold not be said for Naruto.

"Man what a fucked up few days it's been, what with the bombing incident and that crazy bitch Anko, I still have yet to figure out how I'm going to go about how to deal with the remaining unknown diary holders, not to mention that one apparently has fallen for me still have to figure out how to deal with her. (Sigh) I wish I could talk to someone about this, but who would I turn to, I'm pretty sure the other holder would rather kill me then listen to me, Hinata is the source of the problem, I don't really trust Itachi, and fuck me if I go looking for Anko that just suicide at this point. Well I'll just have to wind it for now, and take it from there." Said Naruto.

Just as he finishes deciding on what to do about the whole situation his phone goes off.

"Hmm who is texting me?" Naruto asked himself, as he grabs the phone and flips it open he sees it's a text from Hinata, which reads: _Hey Naruto-Kun if your not busy right now can we meet up at the amusement park, what with the week we had I thought it be fun to relax for awhile. Hope to hear from you soon my love._ 'Well shit, what now? I mean sure it be great to relax but should I really do this? Sure she the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life, but she's also been stalking me for who knows how long, on top of that something seems off about her maybe if I go I can actually see where I stand with her, like is she really in love with me or is she just using it as a front to lower my guard and kill me the moment presents itself. Well there's only one way to find out.' Thought Naruto as he replies to Hinata's text. _Sure meet me there in 30 minutes that ok with you?_ Hinata replies with _Ok see you soon sweety._ With that done Naruto heads out to the amusement park where he sees Hinata Waiting by the entrance.

"Hey Hinata How have you been?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm fine Naruto-Kun, what about you are you ok? Asked Hinata.

"Yeah I'm ok just thinking about this whole situation we're in, I mean before all this began I was just an average person that didn't get involved in anything that didn't really concern me, now look what kind of clusterfuck we're in. And for what just to be a god that's not very enticing if you ask me" said Naruto.

"Yea I see what you mean but theres nothing we can do but hope for the best right?" Asked Hinata.

"I guess so, anyway enough of that for now let's go have fun and relax ok?" Said Naruto.

"Yea let's go!" Said an excited Hinata. Little do they know they where being watched.

"Call Iruka let him know that Both Naruto and Hinata are at the amusement Park". Said the officer tasked with the surveillance of Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes Sir". Said his partner, as he call his superior.

"Report" said Iruka.

"Sir both Naruto and Hinata are at the amusement Park, nothing seems to be happening right now" answered the officer.

"Ok for now just keep watch and let me know if anything changes." said Iruka.

"Yes Sir." Replied the Officer. With that they ended the call and Iruka went to inform the Chief about the status update on Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Chief the one you had us keep watch on there currently at the amusement park nothing has happened so far but the officers on the case are keeping watch just incase anything changes, also there's still no sign of Anko as of Yet." said Iruka.

"Thanks for the update Iruka, keep me posted on any changes." replied Itachi.

"Yes Sir." said Iruka.

"So what do you feel like doing first? Asked Naruto.

"Hmm how about we do the tower drop first? Asked Hinata.

"Ok let's go". Said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

With that they quickly head over to the line for the ride and after 15 minutes in line they are seated on the ride which starts to climb as its started, once it reaches the top it suddenly drop cause both teens to scream out in excitement, once the ride is done and they exit the ride both are seen with excited look on there faces. After trying a few more rides the stop to get some snacks, while eating Naruto asks Hinata something.

"So what do you think we should do about the unknown Diary holders?" Asked Naruto

"I honestly don't know, so far we have gotten lucky that we have met some of them at all". Said Hinata.

"Yea I know what you mean, aside from you and me we only know of three others, so far we have seen Anko Mitarashi, Itachi Uchiha and the deceased Mizuki, do you think that what Itachi said is true, that the others will be gunning for me?" Asked Naruto.

"Hard to say really, I mean sure when we had the last diary holders meeting Kami really did put you in the line of fire from anyone of them, but remember not all of us are against you only, there are those you can trust." Said Hinata.

"I know, but it just feels like if I do trust any of them what's to say they won't just stab me in the back when I least expect it? Asked Naruto.

"True that is a factor to be considered, but think of it this way, would you rather be alone against the world and die meaninglessly or would you set aside your differences and reach out when offered a helping hand?" Asked Hinata.

'Hmm Hinata makes a good point would I really be against everyone and die for nothing, if so then it's so better then suicide, but if I accept help from others wouldn't that put me in danger not to mention that if they are discovered they could also be targeted just to get to me?' Could I really live with myself if I allow that to happen just because I wasn't strong enough to help? Thought Naruto.

"I Guess your right, maybe I should try to take the helped when it's needed. Thanks Hinata." Said Naruto.

"You're welcome Naruto-Kun." Said Hinata.

"Hmm it's getting kinda late want to hit the haunted house before we leave? Asked Naruto.

"Yea sure let's go." Said Hinata with a cute smile on her face.

'Wow I've never seen how cute Hinata is when she's happy'. Thought Naruto as they head toward the haunted house.

The building is made to look like an old Japanese style house, with it's dark colors and decorations it feels like you're walking into a horror house instead, as Naruto And Hinata make there way through the house as the turn a corner in the hall way a mangled corpse pops out the wall causing both teens to scream out and Hinata starts shacking in fear with her eyes closed as she holds Naruto's arm as tight as she can.'Wow she's really scared, this is the first time I've ever seen her like this if anything it makes her even cuter' thought Naruto with a blush as they continue walking just after they leave the hallway and are heading through the kitchen the cabinet doors start opening and closing creeping the fuck out of the young teens who quickly move the side door into a new hallway, as they walk they are checking the surroundings in case of another jump scare when they hear movement behind them only to turn around to se a rotting corpse with its brain poking out the left side of its head causing them to scream in fright. Soon enough they leave the house with Hinata being spooked that she won't be going to any haunted houses anytime soon while naruto just chuckles but agrees with her.

After leave the haunted house and getting a drink from the food stand both Naruto and Hinata leave the park and start heading home, along the way the weather turns bad and it starts to rain, luckily they are near a connvience store where Hinata buys an umbrella. With that they continue onto Hinatas house.

"Well I guess this is where I head on home myself see you later Hinata". Said Naruto.

Not wanting him to leave and walk through the rain Hinata calls out to Naruto.

"WAIT Naruto why don't you come in and wait out the storm, that way you don't get soaked". Said Hinata.

"Really I don't want to impose?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes come on in". Said Hinata.

"Ok thanks Hinata." Said Naruto.

With that they both enter Hinata's house to dry off and wait out the back at the police station Iruka is giving the last report on the teens.

"Sir I've just been informed that the teens made it back to the girls house,nothing of importance occurred during the day at the amusement park and still no sightings of Anko, should I send a patrol car over to the hyuuga residence?" Asked Iruka.

"There's no need for that, with the amount of uniforms out there Anko wouldn't dare make a move yet, she's too smart for that". Said Itachi as he continues to check his phone.'Its only a matter of time Ninth when you Make your move I'll be there wanting for you'. Thought Itachi.

Near by a police checkpoint in an abandon building we find our resident terrorist Anko Mitarashi aka Ninth hiding from the cops waiting for the chance to leave after resting from the chase they gave her, she is currently checking her escape diary to see how she is to escape. Seeing as the only out is through the back he quietly leaves the building and takes an ally around the checkpoint, as she does this she remembers a tragedy of the past.

 **'Its been a long time since I believed in god, having to grow up in a country ravaged in war. To see hell on earth as a mere child, to watch as your parents are killed in the crossfire. To them it made no difference who lived and who died, all they cared about was winning and to do anything to achieve victory. It's because of that war that I lost what I cherished most, what set me on this path, they took away my innocence that day and I vowed to make them pay and if by becoming the new Kami is what it will take then none shall stand in my way. I hope your ready First because we have a score to settle.**

After her trip down memory lane and her next goal in mind Anko looks at her diary which tells her about the two cops just around the corner and that to avoid them she's to take the next left but before she could her diary changes as she is spotted and is forced to run back the way she came with the officers running after her yelling out that she was resisting because of this no one saw the mysterious man walking calmly around the corner with a audio recorder in his right hand.

Anko, as soon as she lost her pursueres is hiding from another checkpoint behind a boulder as she thinks about the situation.'What the fuck is going on they should have given up the search by now it's been over a week since I bombed that school, I don't like this it feels like Fourth has another motive for this, but what? Well fuck it I'll find out later right now I have to get my ass out of here.' Thought Anko as she looks around to see if there's a way out when she see someone heading her way, 'who the fuck is that'? Anko thought.

"Please don't be alarmed and try not yo make any noise I'm just here to help". Said the mysterious man.

"Well you can just fuck off I don't need your help, so mind your motherfucking business fucktard". Said Anko.

"Look what other choice do you have, with the amount of cops around I can tell that it's only a matter of time before your caught, now come with me I have a safe house near by you can rest there for now, then move out when it's clear". Said the Mysterious man

'Fuck he has a point as things are I'm stuck my best is to go with him best keep my guard up though just in case'. Anko Thought and said " fine lead the way and if you try anything I will kill you got it". "Follow me then". Said the mysterious man.

After a short walk they come to a small cabin where the mysteriouse man lives and Anko is given some pills that she is told help relax her muscles but what she doesn't know is that the pills have a paralysis effect on the user and makes them see things others want them to see unaware of this Anko takes them and soon fell asleep. Taking this opportunity the mysterious man takes her phone as she sleeps and replaces it with a piece of wood.

After an hour has passed Anko wakes up to check her phone to see is this creep is really helping her or not but sees that nothing has charged and that makes her suspicious, so she looks around and see him sitting in a chair seeming to be asleep so she tries to stand up and sneak out but as she does her legs give out because of the paralysis still lingering in her system causing her to fall to the floor with the mysterious man looking down at her.

"You fucking cocksucker what did you do to me!?" Yell Anko.

"Nothing too bad I just gave you these hypno pills they cause the the user to see what other people want them to, sadly it comes with paralysis side effect which I see you have noticed, now when I count to three I'll snap my fingers you'll wake up to reality". Said the mysterious man.

1...

2...

3... (Snap)

Once he was done Ninth comes to realize that what she held wasn't her phone but a piece of wood that was switched as she slept. Seeing that she has seen the truth the mysterious man is shown to be a young red haired man about 25 years of age he has pale skin from lake of sun with an athletic body like that of a runner, his face is masculine but his eyes are a clouded grey which shows his blindness he is wearing a tan short sleeve shirt and long black jeans and brown boots. This man is Nagato the twelfth diary holder.

"Now that your really up let's talk about what you know about the other diary holders Ninth". Said Nagato.

"I'm not telling you shit asshole"! Yelled Anko.

"And I was so hoping that you would cooperate Ninth, (sigh) oh well, since you refuse I'll just have to keep you prisoner until either you tell me what I want to know or just end you when I have no use for you whichever comes first". Said Twelfth. With that he took her to the cell he has underneath the house, striped of her clothes except her underwear and shacked her in the cage, as he stood guard to see when she would break if she did at all.

"Sorry about the light the storm must have knocked the power out". Said Hinata

"That's ok I really don't mind but if it's not too much trouble can I get a glass of water". Asked Naruto.

"Sure I'll be right back". Said Hinata.

As she went to get some water Naruto decided to have a look around to see what he can find about Hinata. As he walks down a corridor he sees one of the sliding doors has sealing tape on it. 'Whats this about? Why would there be sealing tape on a sliding door? Something doesn't feel right about all this, cone to think of it I don't recall Hinata ever talking about her parents nor have they been seen for sometime now. Could something have happened to them or am I just over thinking things here? Well only one way to find out'. Thought Naruto as he opened the door, tearing the tape in the process just as the door opens what he sees inside is unbelievable, for inside the room are the decayed corpses what what could be assumed to be Hinata's parents but if so what happened to them? At this point by opening that door he has set in motion events that should never have come to pass.

As this discovery occures in Kami's throne room the place is Shaking uncontrolably with debris falling all over the place as Mur Mur try to avoid being squashed.

"UM KAMI IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE PLACE IS FALLING APART". Yelled Mur Mur.

"Yes I'm aware of that Mur Mur but theres little I can do now I can only control space and time if it flows smoothly with the event of Naruto opening the sealed door has set in motion the very thing I wished and hoped would never come to pass I had set the consul nexus to have the 12 diary holders to converge on Konoha but because of Naruto opening that door the playing field is shifted now nowhere is safe". Said Kami

"So what do we do now"? Asked Mur Mur.

"Theres nothing we can do now but watch as the events unfold and hopefully the game is ended ended soon before the remaining 85 Day are over for I fear what may happen should I die before the throne is given to my successor". Said Kami.

"Ok then Kami". Replied Mur Mur.

Just after that the other diaries all glow and change to accommodate the new flow of time for each diary holder, with this the game intensifies.

"What the fuck". Naruto says as he backs away from the door as it just brings back the memory of the day his parents died.

"Why did you do it"? Asked a teary Hinata. "We were good right? You just couldn't stand not to look".

"Hinata what happened here"? Asked Naruto.

"..." Hinata didn't know what to say, how could she tell Naruto, the one she loves the most that she had killed her own family.

"HINATA WHAT HAPPENED"!? Yelled Naruto.

"I KILLED THEM"! Hinata yelled.

Shocked that she had killed her parents Naruto asked why she had done it.

"It was an accident I hadn't meant to kill them (sob) I just wanted them to see how it felt (sniff) to ... To be put in a cage and forced to starve just because I had not got home after school (sob) I just snapped at that point but I swear I never intended for them to die". Said Hinata who ended up crying because of this.

"Damn Hinata I'm sorry Look how about I stay the night and keep you company and I'm sorry for what happened, can't believe how they treated you like that. Now come on lets get you cleaned up and get you to bed ok". Said Naruto.

Hinata still in tears just nods her heard and follows Naruto to the bathroom where she washes her face, after which they lay down on her futon with her in his arms to keep her warm and soon fell asleep both taking time to reflect on the last half hour.

'I can't believe hoe cruel her parents were, I mean really locking her up like an animal just for being late getting home? What bullshit lifestyle did they have'. Thought and angered Naruto.

'I told him my darkest secret and yet nothing has changed, could you really be the one to mend my soul Naruto, could you be the one that shows me what I have yearned for, oh please be what I desperatly need Naruto for if it's not to be than I am truly lost'. Thought a sad but hopeful Hinata.

 **Theres chapter 3 of The Elemental Nations Survival Game now twelfth has joined the game and has captured Ninth and what a twist hinatas secret is discovered yet naruto still sticks by her is he what she yearns for or will it end in misery stay tuned for more NeoGamer93 out. Please read and review also vote on my poll**


End file.
